


Starved

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Sentient Atlantis, Slavery, Torture, Wraith Feeding, Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Here lays Rodney (Destroyer of Worlds, Bringer of the Starved), at the feet of his green gods, while his world crumbles. All the while chillingly, Teyla smiles.





	Starved

Rodney kept his head down, trying to hide the fear he always conveyed in his face. It didn't work when the wraith queen grabbed the back of Rodney's head and pulled back hard, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. His breathing became erratic.  
"Tell me Doctor. How does one lower the city shield?"  
Her breath felt warm against the cold misty atmosphere that permeated the hive. "City Shield? You lower it from inside the city... A console.."  
"I know that.." Her demeanour was surprisingly almost diplomatic and calm. It would have worked if it didn't come from the mouth of a monster.  
"I want a way from the outside."  
Rodney's eyes darted around the room. "You can't do anything to lower it from the outside." He shook nervously. His hopes that they would just believe him and give up this line of questioning where dashed when he looked back at the light olive green face that gave no hint at all of believing him.  
"Doctor.." Her armoured finger and long sharp nail scratched against his throat and up to his chin, keeping his face looking up as she loomed above him closely. The strange touch made him shiver. "Don't play stupid with me."  
"N-no really.. I can't do anything.."  
"That's unfortunate.. for you.. If you can't help what use are you too me?"  
"Oh plenty of uses believe me." Rodney forced a fake chuckle.  
The look she gave him made Rodney kept his mouth shut. A significant feat for him. The wraith let go of him and stepped back, signaling her two drone guards at her chamber door to her. They stood next to her, their haunted masked faces stared straight ahead. She must have telepathically sent them order's as far as Rodney could guess, because in seconds they where on him. Their strong large hands death gripped his arms.  
The wraith queen stared hard at him and the guards ripped his shirt open. "H-hey wait!" Rodney's breathing one again became hard. His face felt hot and sweaty even though now his chest was fully exposed to the freezing cold.  
The wraith lifted her arm and looked at her feeding hand as if taunting him.  
"T-Teyla?.." Rodney's face went white as she stepped once again closer to him.  
Rodney's face and voice turned into a pained whine. "Teyla.. You.. You wouldn't do this.."  
The queen ran her other hand down the center of his chest. Rodney mentally berated himself for feeling quite.. Well he wasn't sure how he felt with all these emotions zipping through his head but he knew wherever it was, it wasn't the time for it.  
"Don't you remember me?" His voice pleaded in a startled whisper.

Her hand came down hard unto his chest as Rodney screamed in horror.  
"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Stop! Stop! Please!"  
And he did. His mouth babbled on words like a river, rushing into the abyss. Words that ran like pouring water that he wished he could stop as they flowed out of him. He never felt so angry at himself. For giving in. For being a coward, but even more so, for helping them. When Teyla's men brought him equipment, he needed to do what must be done. Teyla would watch him from the corner of the room. Her eyes always staring, watching carefully to make sure that he wouldn't betray her. Whenever he felt tired, or his self hatred peaked she'd suddenly be there. Her feeding hand resting on his shoulder. Her eyes looking for a few seconds more gentle. Her reassuring smile more like Teyla then it's been in quiet a long time. In a way, Rodney could almost forget he was aiding an enemy.. Almost..  
Then the moment would be lost. In interruption from a commander to inform her of something and then she'd be gone again. The wraith queen back into her position of power. Not a friend with a comforting smile. An enemy with a death threat over his life.. 

Rodney couldn't see what was happening outside his chained position at the foot of Teyla's currently empty throne. He didn't need to see, he could hear it. His imagination could play out the sounds and the rocking of the ship. Ever sense they entered the atmosphere of Lantea, he could hear the sounds of the swarms of darts. The sounds of explosions and drones. The sounds of jumper engines. He knew each sound by heart since he had spent so much time with everything individually. Whether fixing it or going for a ride to some science forsaken primitive planet. He almost wished he couldn't feel the buzz of electricity from Atlantis on his mind, mentally welcoming him home. No.. He didn't deserve a warm welcoming.. He had welcomed her in return with death, and an army of hungry wraith drooling at her feet.

\--

Hours? Days? Minutes? Rodney couldn't tell how long the battle took as he was kept enclosed in the fortified throne room. All he knew is that is felt like forever until the stringy fleshed panel door parted ways. It revealed Teyla's slim dressed figure as she confidently strolled into her chamber. The look of triumph was all it took to confirm his suspicions. He felt sick. 

She took her seat upon her throne and looked down at Rodney chained to it. "Victory is ours." Her wraith-ified fingers stroked his chin and made it's way into his short hair.  
"What.. What happened to-" Rodney gulped. He felt nauseous when he thought of the possible fates of Sheppard, Ronon, Loren and the others.  
Almost as if she was reading his thoughts- which let's be honest Rodney knew she probably was, answered his question. "Ronon fought to the end protecting the gate as many of the civilian Atlantians evacuated. He was a noble warrior indeed.. An honourable way to die in combat for him wouldn't you say?"  
Rodney didn't answer. He closed his eyes. His mind felt numb. All he could hear was a scream of No.

"Sheppard, my men could not find.. But we have done a sweep of the city through it's sensors.. Our remaining cattle is being rounded up as we speak... Though I suspect he was piloting one of the jumpers we destroyed."  
At the thought of Sheppard and Ronon dying and his co-workers as meals, with it all being his fault, Rodney couldn't take it and vomited on the floor in front of him.  
Teyla's noise wrinkled as the smell assaulted her evolved nostrils. She gestured to a guardsman to clean it up and in turn brought Rodney up into her lap.  
"There there." She attempted to soothe as she ran her hand over her back, patting him gently.  
Rodney shook. She was treating him with some sort of kindness for now while they where relatively alone. He didn't know how long it would last so he'd take the chance to get through to her, before she was gone again.  
"Teyla.. There our friends.. Our people.. Your people!" His blue eyes looked up at her pleadingly but Teyla showed no signs of remorse.  
"They weren't my people any longer, once they deemed my race a lost cause."  
"They tried.." Rodney whispered. He hated the memories of when this all had happened. 

Of how Ellia, the poor wraith girl had begun to mutate with Carson's medicine. She had been so kind.. So shy.. Only to have turned and attacked Teyla, infecting her with her hand bite.  
It had all went down hill from there. The best of intentions turned to the worst mistake they had ever had. Teyla became a wraith and since her DNA had already had lingering wraith DNA she mutated into a pure wraith queen. Carson did all he could, but since it had been there to begin with it wasn't something so easily taken out. Then the experiment with Michael started and then everything really did go down the hell hole. 

Teyla's hunger grew to much. She took Rodney as her hostage so she could make it through the gate, knowing Sheppard wouldn't risk hurting him. Then she and Michael found his old hive and got on-board. Once it became apparent that the crew viewed Michael and her as rejects, they waited until Carson's drugs in there system wore out. Then as pure a wraith as they could be, de-throned the queen and the commanders and set up a new alliance with Todd. All the while, all Rodney could do was watch from a cell on the sidelines. He was at least somewhat glad no one came to feed upon him.. Though the whole time he was going out of his mind in fear.. Then the guards had come and brought him to her for 'questioning'.

Teyla's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"The wraith are my family now.. They hunger Rodney on a scale you cannot imagine." Teyla's expression became pained as if she could feel all their hunger through her telepathy with them. "I must provide for them. They're my children now."  
"With Atlantis?"  
"With the plenty from Earth.. Atlantis was just in the way... But it is a nice plus is it not?"  
Rodney shuddered. "There are other ways Teyla-"  
She raised her hand and Rodney felt her mental powers willing him to quiet. She was more gentle about it then other wraith queen's at least, Rodney lamented as he felt pressure to lower his head onto her lap.  
"The Doctor's drug I know." She continued with a sigh. "You do not understand Rodney.."  
"I understand most things." Rodney retorted.  
Teyla smirked. "I know.. But not about this."  
She put her hand on his face and turned him towards her. She looked him in the eyes hoping to convey what she really wished to.  
"The drug only tapes our mouth shut.. Our hunger still burns, growing and growing.. We just cannot fill it."  
When Rodney didn't respond she looked away dejected. "Don't worry Rodney.. You'll understand soon enough."


End file.
